I wanna dance
by Missxlashley
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque Lucas revoit Ashley six ans plus tard Lashley


**I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me **

**Présentations des personnages principaux :  
"Moi 22 ans, jai une meilleure ami nommé Vanessa, je suis blonde aux yeux marrons et je suis très jalouse ) .  
Vanessa Hudgens 19 ans c'est ma meilleure amie, elle est châtain aux yeux marrons et elle veut toujours m'arranger un coup avec des mecs mignons."  
Il y aura d'autres personnages principaux que je vous présenterai plus tard. (PS : Je mettrais ce qu'Ashley pensent de ses amis par exemple "Vanessa Hudgens 19 ans c'est ma meilleure amie, elle est châtain aux yeux marrons et elle veut toujours m'arranger un coup avec des mecs mignons." je les mettrai entre guillemets ("). Bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 1 : **

**La rencontre **

**  
Tout ça commença le soir où Vanessa et moi allions en boîte.  
Moi : Grouille-toi Nessa  
V : Pourquoi on est pas en retard  
Moi : Il est déjà 22:30  
V : Ah ouais  
Moi : Allez on y va  
V : Ok  
On monta dans ma voiture et je conduisis jusqu'à la boîte de nuit la plus branchée de Los Angeles, on sortit de la voiture et on alla dans la boîte de nuit  
Je marchai tout en parlant à Vanessa et sans le faire exprès je fonçai dans quelqu'un  
Moi : Excusez-moi  
Je levis les yeux et et je le regardai  
? : Ashley ??  
Moi : Hein ??  
? : C'est moi Lucas  
Moi : Lucas ??  
J'allais l'enlacer  
"Lucas Grabeel 23 ans c'est mon meilleur ami il est super mignon et super adorable je l'adore ce mec là, enfin bref il est blond aux yeux bleu et il est timide."  
On se sépara  
Moi : comment ça va depuis tout ce temps  
Luc : Bien et toi ?  
Moi : Ca fait six ans qu'on s'est pas revu, je suis heureuse.  
Lucas repensa quand il devait déménager il y a 6 ans  
Retour en arrière  
Ash : Non tu ne dois pas partir tu as promis de rester avec moi (en larmes)  
Moi : Je suis désolé Ash mais je dois partir  
Je lui déposait un baiser sur ses lèvres  
**_**Eh ouais on sortait ensemble là mais on a du se séparer à cause du déménagement  
**_**  
J'allai dans la voiture  
Ash : Ne m'oublie pas je t'aime Lucas  
La voiture s'éloigna  
Fin du retour en arrière  
Moi : Ca va Lucas ?  
Je mis ma main sur son front et il devena plus rouge que tout à l'heure quand il était dans les nuages  
Il se leva  
Luc : Bon je vais y aller  
Moi : Salut  
Il s'éloigna  
Je regardai ma montre et je vis qu'il était 02:00 et j'avancai vers Vanessa et je vis qu'elle était avec Zac entrain de rigoler avec lui  
"Zac Efron 20 ans c'est le petit ami à Vanessa depuis 2 ans la chanceuse, enfin bref il est châtain aux yeux bleu et il est super maladroit faites attention."  
Moi : Bon on y va Vanessa, salut Zac  
Vanessa embrassa Zac sur les lèvres et je fus obligé de l'éloigner de lui et on partit  
A la maison  
Moi : J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai revus Lucas il est toujours aussi mignon  
V : On dirait que Mlle Tisdale est re-tombée amoureuse de son ex-petit copain  
J'éclatai en sanglot  
Moi : Ouais ... t'as raison je n'arrive pas à l'oublier  
V : Tu n'as qu'une solution  
Moi : Laquelle ?  
Vanessa me lança le téléphone fixe  
V : Appelle le  
Elle partit et je composai le numéro de fixe de Zac vu qu'il habitait avec Lucas depuis que Lucas était revenu il y a 2 jours  
? : Allo  
Moi : Allo Zac c'est moi Ashley est-ce que Lucas est là ?  
Zac :Ouais Attends je te le passe  
J'entendis Zac dire à Lucas : "Lucas il y a ton ex-petite copine qui veut te parler" et il répondit "J'arrive"  
Luc : Salut Ash  
Moi : Salut Luc tu sais j'en ai marre  
Luc : je sais ce que tu ressens Ash moi aussi je ressens la même chose à ton sujet  
Moi : Oh alors tu es d'accord  
Luc : Tu sais Ash on a dû se séparer à cau...  
Moi : Oui je le sais bien moi je ressens encore des sentiments pour toi  
Luc : ...  
Moi : Lucas ça va ?  
Luc : Euh...ouais ça te dirait de venir avec moi demain au centre commercial vu que tu aimes le shopping  
Moi : OH OUAIS euh je veux dire ouais d'accord  
Luc : Et t'habites toujours à la même addresse  
Moi : ben oui bon je te laisse bisous a demain  
Luc : Ouais à demain  
On raccrocha  
Quelque minutes plus tard je m'endormis avec un sourire béat sur mon visage **

**Fin du Chapitre 1 **


End file.
